Roy(Fire Emblem) Vs. Yu Narukami
Interlude 2 Protagonists of turn based games. Will the Lord of Pherae manage to defeat Yu Narukami and his Persona? Pre-fight In the grass plains, Roy is walking down the grass hills, until he saw a tall pale skinned man with a grey bowl shaped hair. Roy decided to approach him by walking towards him. Roy:Oh wha- huh! Yu Narukami pointed his sword at Roy, meaning that he wants to battle. Roy nodded as in yes. Roy:Alright then, I accept you're challenge! The young lion took out his Sword of Seals ready for battle. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpzbr3vCBjw) HERE WEEE GOOO!!!! Yu slashed his sword at Roy, though the Lord blocked the blow and punished it with a Double Edge dance, but due to it being slow Yu dodged the last hit and tried impaling Roy in the chest, Roy dodged luckily for him. Yu:Persona! ''' Roy confused what he means, Inazagi appears behind Yu, and this just turned into a 2 on 1. '''Roy:What in the world is that!? Yu:It is a Persona... Inazagi! Roy dashed towards Yu, Inazagi punched Roy sending him towards a building destroying it. Roy got up and his sword turned into a blazing fire blade, and a projectile came out of it hitting Yu directly. Yu:Khhh..... He is strong. Roy:-Pant pant- He's good.. Roy ran at Yu and gets in a stance, Yu slashes Roy trying to cut his head off... but did it work? NO! Roy countered! and proceeded to slash Yu causing him to bleed. Yu:AGGGH Inazagi kneed Roy causing him to cough up some blood. Roy got up and smiled while Yu is still lying on the ground screaming in agony still holding onto his arm. Roy:...It.....is.....my.....TURN! Roy said in a almost dying voice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htIauDq5Eyc Roy used Blazer on Yu burning him Slightly, Yu slashed but Roy once again countered and slashed at Yu making it worse for him. Roy used Double edge Dance using the Down Variant, hitting Yu in multiple spots. Yu though Impaled Roy in the stomach. Yu:You think I would go down that easy... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m14hE4q0xU8 Inazagi punches Roy, and Yu slashes Roy upwards. Roy lands on his feet struggling. Yu and Roy are both in bad shape. Yu having stab marks on his stomach and his mouth filled with blood. Roy on the other hand has 2 scars on his face, and a huge crack with blood gushing out in his armour. Inazagi once again punches Roy, Though the Young Lion uses Double Edge Dance on Yu Up Variant. Yu blocked some of the attacks but still getting hit, Roy and Yu both swinged there swords getting in a sword struggle blood appeared on the field covering most of the grass and flowers. Yu was overpowering Roy, Roy has given up he lost.... Yu nearly breaking his sword... Roy realized it is not the time to give up! His eyes turns Yellow, ready to use his Final Smash! His Sword of Seals bursts into flames turning it into a circulatory shape, and Roy slammed his Sword on the ground. Though Yu survived it and ready to finish it once and for all. They both ran at eachother and proceeds to stab eachothers stomach... blood drips from ones sword... but who? Who won? Well to answer your question, the Sword of Seals was covered in blood, Roy took his sword out of Yu it turns out that Roy has dodged Yu's attack, Yu coughing blood, Roy is ready.... he sliced Yu's body in half. Roy burns the body and walks away. DBX Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights